


Hope

by alafaye



Series: Romance Between The Sheets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent, Concert, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's son invited him to his holiday concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty one of the advent challenge at the livejournal community of the same name. Prompt "concerts".

Greg woke up to find that John was playing with his nipples. He grunted and arched his back. "S'too early."

"Mm, never too early," John replied. He pushed the sheet down to the end of the bed and straddled Greg's hips. "Never." He was wearing a cheeky grin, looking far too playful for...Greg looked over to the clock and raised his eyebrow.

"We were chasing Sherlock across London until midnight and we didn't get to sleep until three." He pointed to the clock. "Half eight is too early."

"And you're hard anyway," John said. He shifted his hips and he moaned.

Despite Greg's protests, his blood was beginning to quicken and he was eager to find out what new heights they could top this time. "Fine, if you think you can get me off now when I'm exhausted, you can go for it."

John frowned. "Everything all right? Normally you're up for anything I suggest."

Greg sighed. "It's been a long week is all."

John resettled, resting against Greg rather than seducing. "Tell me. I know work has been slow--the case last night was the most you've had in a few weeks."

Greg rubbed his face. "Half eight, I said. I don't want to talk about it and if you don't want sex, I'd really like to go back to sleep."

John studied him. "What don't you want to tell me?"

They stayed like that, locked in a silent battle of wills. Greg was considering just dropping off--he wouldn't win, but he would certainly be able to get some sleep. John, however, began seducing Greg again. He played his body skillfully, in that way of his, but also in a new way, one that came only with familiarity. Greg moaned and bucked his hips. Just as he was about to come, John stopped. He moved away, putting a good foot of space between them.

"What was that?" Greg asked, looking at his lover warily.

"Tell me what's wrong," John said. He reached out and brushed Greg's hair. "I could keep you on edge all day if I wanted, you know."

"Until I tell you?" Greg asked. He rolled over so his back was to John. "I'm going back to sleep."

There was some shifting and the bed dipped. Greg was suddenly enveloped by John's arms. "I want to help, whatever it is," John whispered. He found Greg's hand with his and held it tightly, reassuringly.

"Nothing you can help with," Greg said. "It's...my kids."

Silence. Greg was tempted to turn around, but it felt nice, being held like this. It wasn't what he thought he'd want, but it was comforting now. He squeezed John's hand in his. "The holidays," John said eventually into the silence. "Do they not want you to visit?"

They'd never talked about Greg's kids. John knew he had some, but nothing else. He was reluctant to talk about it, but only because it hurt. There wasn't anything any one could do, really. Kids, Greg had found out in his divorce, could be bitter especially if they feel one parent had been slighted by the other. Nancy had been a wonderful girl and falling in love with her had been easy--falling out had been messy. Blissfully unaware that there was something missing, Greg had proposed when she turned up on his door step, pregnant. Two kids later and there were arguments more often than not. Greg was gone a lot, working his way up in the ranks, and Nancy had to hold together the house and kids. Apparently, there had been a lot of tears on her side that the kids had seen. They only knew that Mom and Dad argued and then Dad left while Mom cried.

They were still bitter about it.

Though he was invited to their birthdays and some special events, he rarely attended. The few he had, it had been clear he was not wanted. He had tried to reach out, but with little success. His efforts had only won him cold shoulders and raised voices. Nancy was indifferent--letting the kids do what they wanted to him while not stepping in.

"Something like that, yeah," Greg told John.

"But this year..." John trailed off.

Though not as sharp as Sherlock or even half the men on Greg's team, John was great with emotional matters and knew what to say when. It was why he and Sherlock made a good team--Sherlock was the reasoning and analytical, John the emotion. Balance. Greg wished he had more teams like that.

"My son has a violen concert, for the holidays," Greg said. "He asked me to come."

"Ah."

Greg turned around finally and put his arm around John. Snuggled in close, Greg dared to voice his fear. "Why now, though? I've had nothing but grief from him and now he wants me to attend his concert."

"How old was he, when the divorce happened?" John asked. "And how old is now?"

"He was nine. He's almost sixteen." Greg sighed. "Do you think he's realized that--?"

"Maybe. Kids sometimes have the most remarkable wisdom." John raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to go?"

Greg was quiet as he thought that over. Part of him did--he was dieing to connect with his son--but another part was afraid. Afraid that this was only going to be another rejection. A test maybe--what if Peter was hoping that Greg didn't like his playing and was secretly looking for an argument? Though he thought that kids couldn't be like that, experience had taught him otherwise. In the end, though, the truth was pretty plain.

"I do," Greg said.

"Great."

Greg bit his lip. "I might ask him, though, if he minded if I brought someone with me." He looked up at John carefully. "Someone special."

John's face was shocked. "You want me to meet your kids?"

"I do." Greg kissed him, trying to express his feelings. "You're an important part of my life, John. So are my kids."

"Ask him and if he says yes, I'll go."

~~~

Greg sighed and picked up the phone. He could do this. Even if Peter said no, he would at least have tried. He held his breath as the phone rang out for some minutes before the line was picked up. "Hello?" Nancy said.

"Nance, it's me," Greg said.

There was silence. "I suppose you want to talk to Peter?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"If you're only calling to say you'll have to miss his concert, I'll hang up on you," she said.

"Of course not," Greg said. "I'll be there."

"Fine." Her voice was ice and Greg shivered. He hoped she wouldn't cause problems with him and John. He heard her calling for Peter who picked up the line in another room. He heard the click and then another, Nancy hanging up her end.

"Dad," Peter said. "You're still coming, right?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah. Of course. I just wanted to ask you something." Peter was silent. Greg gathered his courage. "I want to bring someone." More silence. Greg began to pace and wish for a cigarette.

"A date?" Peter asked. "A woman?"

Greg gulped. "No. A man. And yes, it's a date. My plus one. Um, my...well, we've not been together too long, but he's my partner."

"You don't sound so sure," Peter said, sounding nervous.

"I'd like us to be, but he hasn't said." Greg admitted. "Never mind that. I just want to know if it's okay if I bring him--I'd like for you and your sister to meet him."

"Is he important to you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

More silence fell, but Greg could hear Peter thinking. "I don't think Mom will like it, but I suppose that's fine."

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you aren't okay with it--this is your concert and I'm coming to support you. I can come on my own."

"Dad, chill. It's fine. A little weird, I think. I mean, you were with Mom so I always thought you were...you know, straight. But...if you want to date a man, it's cool with me. And if you want me to meet him, that's fine."

"All right then. We'll be there. Seven, right?"

"Yeah. See you, dad."

As Greg hung up the phone, he realized that that had been easier than he thought. He only hoped Nancy would not be a problem.

~~~

Greg was nervous. He wasn't often anymore, but this was different. He straigtened his tie again and tapped out a beat on his knee. A hand covered it. "Hey, calm down."

He smiled at John and squeezed his hand. "I'm just worried."

"I thought you said Peter was fine with it," John said with a frown.

"He is," Greg said. "I just don't know if Nancy will. I didn't ask her because, well, it's Peter's concert, right? So it's up to him."

"And if he said yes, I'm sure he'll say something if your ex tries to say anything," John reassured him. "Calm down. It's going to be okay."

Greg nodded and sat back in his seat. John was driving as Greg's nerves were too shaky to. Greg pointed out the turn for the school and they found a parking spot. They were ten minutes early, but Greg could use the time. John squeezed his hand once more and then led them into the building. There were signs leading them to the hall and as they neared, the general hum of conversation lead them in. Greg licked his lips and looked for Nancy or Michele, knowing he was going to feel out of place if he didn't. He'd feel like an interloper, like he didn't belong.

"Greg, you did come." Nancy found him, looking amazing as always yet her lip curled just a bit as though fighting back a sneer. "I thought you'd come up with some excuse."

"I promised to be here," Greg said.

"Hey, Dad," Michele said, also joining them. She was holding a cup of punch in hand and looked so much like her mother that Greg's breath caught. He hoped that none of the boys in school had noticed--he'd be fighting them off with a stick.

"Michele, I want you to meet someone," Greg said. He smiled at John. "This is John Watson, my partner."

Michele smiled and switched her cup to her left hand. She held out her right. "Peter said you'd be coming. I'm Michele Lestrade."

"Pleased to meet you," John said. He shook her hand and smiled. She giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nancy said, looking between Greg and Michele.

Michele shrugged. "I thought you knew. Oh, there's Karen--can I go say hi?"

Nancy nodded and she left. Nancy turned to Greg. "Well?"

"Sorry," Greg said. "I asked Peter."

She shook her head and turned her body, shutting them out. Greg sighed.

~~~

The concert had been wonderful and though Greg didn't have any sort of musical training, he was able to recognize that Peter was good. How good, he didn't know, but it was better than Greg had ever been. He lingered in the hall after, waiting for Peter. Nancy was nowhere to be seen, but Michele was talking his ear off. He was surprised--the last time he had talked with her two years ago, she was still mad at him. Now, she couldn't seem to get enough.

"Dad!"

Greg smiled. "Hey, good job out there."

"You could tell?" Peter asked, grinning.

"Yep." Greg was proud. "Should I be getting my wallet ready to pay for some fancy music school?"

"He's been offered a scholarship!" Michele said. She was beaming.

"That's great!" Greg said. "Congratulations!"

Peter was blushing. "Thanks." He looked at John. "Hi. I'm Peter."

"John Watson." John offered his hand.

"You're Dad's date, right?" Peter asked. "I'm glad you came."

"Well, your dad wanted me to and I did want to meet you." John was complete sincerity.

Peter nodded and looked at Greg. "Sorry about Mom. I just saw her and she was upset. I don't know why."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Greg said. "Don't apologize."

"She's been trying--told us we should give you a chance," Peter said.

"I'm glad," Greg said. He swallowed hard--his pride. "I'd like to see you both more often."

Peter and Michele smiled and Greg felt something unknot in his chest.

~~~

Greg pulled John close when they got into bed later that night. "Thank you."

John kissed him. "You're welcome. I like them--sharp as you. And Peter is going to be as handsome as you are."

Greg rolled his eyes. "I think Michele has a crush on you."

John shrugged. "She's young--she'll get over it. A boy will flirt with her and I'll be yesterday's news."

"She better not flirt back," Greg muttered.

"You'll have to let her some day," John teased.

Greg growled. "I'll talk to Nancy--I'm sure she'll be on my side."

John shook his head. "Calm down--she's only what, twelve?"

"Eleven," Greg said. "No flirting."

"Right." John snuggled close. "Thanks for inviting me."

Greg smiled. "I think that might be my best present this year."

John squeezed him, somehow conveying through touch that he was supportive. Greg was warmed by it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if a holiday concert like this happens in England, but they do in the US. Forgive my lack of culturally knowledge.


End file.
